Una noche especial con una sorpresa especial
by Kumiko Kazami
Summary: Es un especial de navidad espero que les guste.


Era un día como cualquier otro en Konoha…bueno en realidad no era un día como cualquier otro. La ciudad de la hoja estaba cubierta por un bello manto de nieve, y la gente iba de aquí para allá llevando todos sus obsequios o mejor dicho, comprando todos sus regalos para aquellas personas especiales. Al igual que un rubio hiperactivo, Naruto Uzumaki. Buscaba el regalo perfecto para su novio, Sasuke Uchiha. El Ninja renegado al cual había convencido de volver y por eso estaba muy agradecido. Lo amaba mucho, y quería demostrarle con su regalo cuanto lo quería y apreciaba.

En el camino iba recordando e momento en que se le declaro en plena batalla y como Sasuke acepto aquellos sentimientos, aunque al principio no quería reconocerlo, pero luego acepto que el también amaba al rubio desde hacia ya bastante tiempo.

Volviendo con Naruto, bueno este ya se estaba cansando de recorrer el lugar sin encontrar nada adecuado para su Uchiha. Vio varias remeras, espadas, libros, etc. Pero nada lo convencía, en realidad para él, nada era adecuado, pero aun así siguió recorriendo el lugar, quizás de milagro algo aparecía. En el camino se encontró con Sakura.

-Hola Naruto, que haces?

-Hola Sakura, solo busco un regalo para Sasuke.

-Y lo has encontrado?

-No aun, no encuentro nada adecuado para él.-dijo algo cabizbajo.

-no te deprimas Naru, apuesto a que el no le importara lo que le regales, solo querrá pasar este día contigo.-poso su mano en el hombro derecho de Naruto para que este la mirada.

-Pero Sakura…yo quiero demostrarle cuanto le agradezco su vuelta a Konoha.-dijo de manera de reproche.

-Naruto por lo menos sabes lo que significa este día?-pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Papa Noel y regalos?-pregunto con mirada de "no estoy seguro de lo que dije".

-No, la navidad es el momento de pasar con la familia o el ser amado una noche de felicidad, sin importar nada más que aquellas personas que te rodean y te quieren. Los regalos son lo de menos, lo importante es pasar este día con la persona mas importante para ti.-explico Sakura mientras el rubio la miraba atento. Luego de lo que dijo Naruto con una mirada llena de felicidad la volvió a mirar.

-Sabes Sakura? Tienes razón-sonrisa radiante en el rostro de Sakura-pero aun así voy a buscar un regalo, no tengo mucho tiempo. Adiós.-caída anime por parte de la pelirosada.

-Que tonto eres Naruto!-grito cuando el rubio ya estaba bastante lejos.

Naruto corrió a distintos sitios de ventas del lugar, volviendo a buscar algo adecuado para su Uchiha, pero nuevamente no encontró nada.

Pensó en comprarle un anillo plateado que tenía un diamante negro pero:

"No soy una chica dobe" si, recordó aquellas palabras dichas por su azabache.

Luego vio un lindo peluche de un niño neko pero:

"Ya crecí, no soy un niño" otra vez recordó que a su amado no le gustaban los peluches.

Y bueno, para que describir lo que ocurrió si fue exactamente lo mismo, con cada objeto adorable para comprarle a su Uchiha siempre había un "pero" de su parte.

Parecía que nunca encontraría nada de nada para regalarle, quedaría mal de su parte si en su primera navidad juntos no le regalaba nada apropiado a Sasuke. Quería demostrarle que lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo, pero no podía hacerlo si no había nada "adecuado", según él, para comprarle.

Y que mas decir, Naruto camino por largo rato, incluso después de que las tiendas cerraran, ya era de noche, y el ahí caminando siguiendo buscando algún regalo. Al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era, decidió volver a la casa con su Uchiha.

Llego con sus ánimos por el suelo, no quería entrar y ver que su Uchiha se decepcionaba por que el no tenia un regalo que darle. Pero no quedaba de otra, mas que seguro el lo esperaba con la cena ya lista.

-Teme ya llegue!-grito intentando ocultar la tristeza.

-Ven dobe la cena ya esta lista!-grito Sasuke que se encontraba en el comedor.

El rubio fue adonde había escuchado el grito y ahí encontró a su Uchiha sentado en la mesa, al parecer, esperándolo.

-Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que me encontré con Sakura y conversamos un rato-se excuso mintiendo.

-Hmp, eso no importa ahora, siéntate así comemos-señalo la silla que estaba enfrente suyo.

Naruto obedeció y comenzaron con la cena. Por su parte Naruto buscaba la manera de decirle a Sasuke que no tenia nada para el, que no había encontrado nada que le demostrara cuanto lo amaba. Seria apropiado decirle eso? Podría ver como Sasuke se decepcionaba de el por no comprarle nada? no, definitivamente no quería nada de eso.

Miro a se azabache, este parecía meditar algo, pero no sabia a ciencia cierta que.

Cuando la cena termino, entre los dos lograron limpiar lo que habían usado para comer. Al terminar eso el azabache fue para darse un baño antes de que sean las doce y pudieran darse sus regalos. Por otro lado el rubio se sentó en el sillón para esperar a u novio. Había pensado en pedirle matrimonio, pero se había reservado esa idea para el cumpleaños de Sasuke.

-Naruto-lo nombro el azabache-ya son las doce.

Esto alarmo al rubio, no sabia que decirle o como excusarse su falta de regalos. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue tomar la mano de Sasuke y sentarlo a su lado para luego plantarle un beso de los más tierno y hermoso.

-Escucha Sasuke…yo…bueno…no es que no quisiera…-empezó a decir demasiado nervioso, pero el azabache poso el dedo índice en sus labios para silenciarlo.

-No digas mas dobe, se que no tienes un regalo para mi-esto hubiera puesto triste a Naruto de no ser por la sonrisa que tenia el Uchiha-por eso quiero darte esto, para mi fue el mejor obsequio que pudiste haberme dado- le entrego un pequeño paquetito envuelto en papel verde brillante.

Naruto un poco confundido lo abrió y lo primero que vio fue una cajita de la cual saco un objeto algo largo y una parte de esta tenia dos rayitas. El rubio de inmediato reconoció que era.

-Sasuke, tu estas…

-Si dobe, estoy embarazado-finalizo el azabache con una bella sonrisa la cual alegro a Naruto pero luego cambio su semblante a uno de tristeza.-Que ocurre?

-Tú…me diste este regalo tan hermoso Sasuke y yo…no tengo nada para ti.

-De verdad eres dobe-mirada atenta y algo enojada de Naruto-dobe, tu fuiste quien me dejo embarazado, ósea que directa o indirectamente tu me diste el mejor regalo de mi vida-abrazo a su novio para demostrarle que lo que decía no era mas que la verdad.-pero si quieres hacerme un regalo, te recomiendo que ese anillo que tienes en el armario donde guardas tu armas me lo des ahora así celebraremos nuestro casamiento lo antes posible.-hablo en su oído sorprendiendo al rubio.

-Siempre lo supiste?!

-Claro que si dobe, como si no te conocieras.

Se besaron dulcemente y ese día Naruto le propuso casamiento a Sasuke. Y bueno ese día fue muy especial para ambos, pronto se casarían y tendrían un bello hijo/a al cual querrían como si no hubiera un mañana. Después de ese día Naruto entendió que no importaba el regalo si no las sorpresas y el amor que le puede dar su Uchiha a él y viceversa.

FIN

**Hola bueno espero que les guste este especial para navidad! Espero con ansias sus reviews. Sayonara!**


End file.
